


Eye of Your Storm

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week 2015, Heartbreak, M/M, Makeup, Relationship(s), Sad, Teenage Drama, ereri, levi apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi's betrayal at the party, Eren shuts down. He won't come out of his room, or talk to his sister or best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of Your Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 6: Storm
> 
> I may return to this later and make a Levi POV for this chapter, but for now, this is Eren's.   
> The theme is storm and he's so heartbroken it's like a storm inside him?? Get it?? God I'm clever. *sarcasm*
> 
> NEW READERS please be aware this is the 6th installment in my Ereri week SERIES. I highly suggest going back and reading the others for some backstory and some details.
> 
> Also, I love Petra. Please, don't think I hate her character! it just kinda worked to make her into the antagonist for this story.

I didn’t get out of bed for two days. Armin and Mikasa took turns coming in my room, bringing food, trying to get me to talk. They always left disappointed.

These feelings felt like they were never going to go away. Swirling black masses encroached on me, suffocating me, swirling down my throat and poisoning my lungs. An empty black hole gaped in my chest. The pain was centered over my heart and spread out from there. I felt it in my veins, pumping the pain out to the farthest artery. The only way to lessen it seemed to be to curl up in a ball, a pillow squeezed to my chest. _Why did it hurt so much? I’d rather be angry._ I can survive on anger, this sadness was too much.

_I shouldn’t be sad anyway. He fucking betrayed me. He kissed Petra. In my house!_

I curled up tighter. Thinking of it was like rubbing salt in a wound.

Eventually, I did get hungry. I threw off the blankets, and slowly uncurled from my fetal position. There was basically a permanent dent in the bed when I stood up.  I sighed. Even that looked ridiculously pathetic. Everything in my life felt pathetic.

My clothes stuck to my body with dried sweat and tears. Ugh. I needed a shower before I could eat. I staggered to the bathroom and cranked up the water to almost boiling hot. I stood there, letting it wash over me. Letting the water rinse away some of my pain. I inhaled the steam trying to clear some blackness from my lungs. I stayed there, breathing deeply, standing still until I felt the water begin to cool. Only then did I grab the soap and finish up my shower.

I felt slightly alive when I emerged, good enough to at least go down to the kitchen for some food. Mikasa and Armin were watching tv. They both looked slightly started to see me, but thankfully neither one said anything.

“I’m just, uh. . . .” I rubbed my neck. I had completely ignored them for two full days. This felt really awkward. “I’m just gonna get some food.”

There was a pizza box on the counter. Its aroma wafted around the kitchen. Still hot. I opened to box just to immediately close it again. The stupid pizza was in the shape of a heart.

Armin walked in then. “It came when you were in the shower.”

“Yeah, and I know who sent it and I don’t care.”

“Look, Eren,” Armin sighed. “Levi’s been calling multiple times a day. He’s tried stopping by, he wants to apologize. Normally, I’d say to hell with cheaters, but Eren, we were all really drunk that night. Hear him out. You don’t want to lose what you just had with him, not after all the time you waited for him.”

“Sometimes your advice is really shitty, Armin.”

“Look, I’m just sick of being in the middle, okay? I don’t like it. I’m uncomfortable being the go between for you two.”

I groaned at that. He did have a point there. “Okay, I’ll text him and see if he still wants to talk. But first, I’m gonna eat this shit pizza.”

I brought the box into the living room, Armin grabbed some napkins. We sat and watched some dumb horror movie as we devoured the pizza. The pain inside of me was slowly receding the longer I spent with my sister and best friend. They were a silent comfort, warding off the storm that raged inside of me.  Once the end credits rolled though, I knew I had to face reality. 

During the movie I had been laying my head in Mikasa’s lap. Armin’s back was to me, leaning against the couch. I sat up now, struggling to pull my phone out of my pocket. I turned it off the night of the party and didn’t both to turn it on until now. There were 27 messages.

**Levi: I’m so sorry can we please talk**

**Levi: please call me**

**Levi: I know I fucked up. I want to say its because I was so drunk, but that’s no excuse**

**Levi: ok I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, stealing myself before typing:

**Eren: Hey do you want to talk?**

I didn’t even have to wait a full minute for him to reply.

**Levi: yes! Do you want me to come over?**

**Eren: sure, 10 minutes?**

**Levi: see you soon**

“Okay, guys,” I addressed Mikasa and Armin. “Levi is coming over in 10. Do you mind leaving the living room so we can talk?”

“Nope, that’s fine. I need to go to the store anyway. I need a present for Sasha’s birthday next week.” Mikasa stood up. “Come on, Armin, you’re coming with me.” Armin rolled his eyes at me.

Mikasa put a hand on my head as she leaned down to kiss my cheek. “Stay strong, but be patient and listen.”

Levi showed up not too long after they had left.

“Hey,” he said quietly when I opened the door. I nodded in response. He didn’t look too good either. “May I come in?”

“Yeah.” I stepped aside to let him pass.

Levi walked automatically to the couch, sitting stiffly on the edge. I sat in the armchair across from him.

“So,” he said.

“So.” Boy, this was awkward. I looked at him, feeling the rage and pain begin to storm inside of me again. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

I saw Levi collapse inward. “I didn’t mean to! Which, before you say it, I know is a shitty excuse. But please, just listen.” His eyes pleaded with me to understand. _Shit, I’m too soft for him._

Silently I gave him my permission to talk. He explained how he was really drunk, his last conscious memory was thinking how good it was that he was staying over with me and he couldn’t wake to sleep in my arms. “I remember thinking about you, and then suddenly there was a coldness. I looked over and you were gone. Then there was another warmth, which I thought was you, coming up behind me, wrapping its arms around me. Drunkenly, I turned into the embrace to see Petra. Before I knew it she kissed me.”

“Yeah, but you kissed her back!” I had remained calm up until now, but this was ridiculous.

“I know! It was stupid and I have no excuse for, other than I was seeking for you and drunk me was too much of an oblivious idiot to realize what was going on.”

I scoffed. “If you cared for me at all you would’ve realized it. Did you mean any of those things you said to me?”

Levi looked crestfallen. “Of course I did, Eren. You have to believe that I do love you. And I spoke to Petra after the party and really let her know how I feel. I guess she didn’t quite understand before? But she knows to not come near me right now, and we’re only allowed to see each other if it’s a large group of friends.”

“I never asked you to do that.” I was glad he did it though. It felt horrible, coming between two close friends, but seriously. Petra didn’t seem to understand that Levi was mine. _Yes. Mine._ My barriers began to break down, I was beginning to forgive him.

We talked for hours after that. Soon I had moved from the armchair to sit on the couch next to him. Eventually we reached out and touched hands. I pushed him back and crawled on top to cuddle. Levi stroked my hair. And we talked. We talked about our past, things that made up sad, our dissatisfactions with each other, our family, and future. We asked each other what our favorite homemade meal was, our first childhood pet, things we never went in depth about before because we were too busy making out. It was nice. This is what should’ve been done in the beginning of our relationship.

I forgave him. After all, I didn’t necessarily treat him that great when we first met. It was one drunken kiss with a persistent friend who wanted there to be more between them. I couldn’t stay mad.

Levi vowed to watch his drinking, he knew his limit now. We both promised to communicate more about every day things and also our long term aspirations.

“I do love you, you know,” Levi whispered.

“I know,” I nodded into his chest. “I love you too, you fucking idiot.” I lessened the insult with a kiss to his neck, bringing out a groan from the boy beneath me. Levi pulled me up to his face, searching for my lips, and we kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the last day and I have no idea what I'm going to do!!!


End file.
